Efecto Mariposa
by Kanon Koizumi
Summary: Kanon es una idol y compositora. A la cuál Shining le ordena ser la compositora de QUARTET NIGHT, pero debido al sorpresivo Debut de STARISH este fue congelado. Una vez que STARISH ganara el premio Utapri, los senpais están más libres para concentrarse en el Proyecto QUARTET NIGHT, que una vez fue cancelado por diversos problemas que a lo largo de la historia podrán descubrir
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola... Soy nueva aquí / Aún no sé cómo funciona esto, pero espero que mi historia le llegue a más personas. La estoy publicando en otro lugar también, pero quiero ver si aquí es posible que más personas la lean, y por supuesto ver si les gusta. Déjenme sus reviews, por favor n3n

**Argumento **

Kanon es una idol y compositora (Idol desde los 13 años, compositora desde los 16 años) A la cuál Shining le ordena hacerse cargo de las canciones de QUARTET NIGHT, pero debido al sorpresivo Debut de STARISH este fue congelado, para llevar a cabo del Master Course, después de que STARISH ganara los premios, los senpais siguen a cargo de ellos, pero esta vez más libres para concentrarse en realizar de una vez por todas el Proyecto QUARTET NIGHT, que una vez fue cancelado por diversos problemas que a lo largo de la historia podrán descubrir. Espero les guste /

**Efecto Mariposa.**

A veces, desearíamos retroceder el tiempo para solucionar los errores cometidos en el pasado, sin embargo aquello no nos es posible. Por lo que no nos queda más que aprender de nuestros errores.  
Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando somos obligados a revivir cada uno de nuestros errores? Cuando volvemos al lugar de los hechos, y simplemente las memorias se desbordan ante nuestros ojos sin que pudiésemos evitarlo.

"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo".

**Capítulo 1 Bajo el mismo cielo azul que tú.**

_"¿Qué es el amor? ¿Has sentido amor?"  
"¿Eh? Yo…"  
"¡Cómo entonces puedes escribir canciones de amor, y cantarlas si no sabes nada sobre ello!"  
"S-senpai… Por favor, me está asustando."  
"¡Sólo quiero que me lo digas! ¡Estoy harto!"  
"Senpai… Usted… Acaso está…"  
"¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero cerca!"  
"Espere… Senpai… ¡A-aine senpai!"_

**-¿Kanon-sama?** –Llamó una suave voz masculina  
**-¿Kanon-sama?-** insistió la voz pero esta vez más fuerte.  
Aquel llamado logró al fin volver a la realidad a una bella joven de lavandas cabellos, de rosados ojos, quien había permanecido en un breve trance al recordar viejas memorias, que de algún modo, la atormentaba. Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, la derecha presionaba con fuerza su mano izquierda la cual vestía con un guante mientras que su otra mano estaba desnuda, observó su palma izquierda cubierta por un blanco guante, por unos instantes frunció levemente el ceño.

**-¿Se encuentra bien?** **Tal vez necesite aire fresco, miré ya se ve el mar-** dijo aquella voz masculina que no era nada más que su chofer.  
Este abrió la ventana del asiento trasero donde Kanon viajaba. La brisa marina entró de lleno por la ventana revoloteando la cabellera de la joven, la frescura del viento logró devolverla completamente a la realidad.  
**-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien… Sólo estoy algo nerviosa.-** musitó al fin mientras volteaba su mirada al azul paisaje a su derecha.  
**-Entiendo, el ser llamada tan de pronto por el señor Saotome, es algo que no esperaba. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, no sé cómo me irán a recibir los chicos… Ha pasado un tiempo, pero deseo verlos pronto.- afirmó con una sonrisa- Sobretodo deseo ver a sus kohais… STARISH.  
-No he dejado de oír de ellos por todas partes, realmente son asombrosos esos chicos.  
-Así es… Tomo-chan, me habló mucho de ellos.  
-¿La señorita Shibuya? Es una chica muy alegre ¿Qué pasará con ella, no era su kohai a cargo?  
-Lamentablemente tuve que dejarla bajo el cuidado de otra colega… Pero al menos logré estar a su lado un buen tiempo… Tiene mucho talento, no pienso dejarla ir tan fácilmente… **-comentó confiada.  
**-Por cierto, ¿No cree que sea prudente avisarle a Kotobuki-sama que ya no es necesario que la espere en el aeropuerto?  
-No es necesario, él no es tan puntual… Y quiero sorprenderlo.**-sacó la lengua traviesamente mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Habían pasado unas semanas tras el triunfo de STARISH ante HEAVENS en los UTAPRI AWARDS. Afortunadamente para el grupo perdedor, la amenaza de disolución fue perdonada. Sin embargo, ese era sólo el comienzo de la rivalidad entre ambos grupos.  
Mas ahora la atención caía en el grupo QUARTET NIGHT, puesto que en la agencia Shining habían anunciado oficialmente el próximo lanzamiento de nuevos éxitos para el grupo ya que este pasaría a ser un grupo oficial. Aquel proyecto que se había congelado, volvía a ponerse en marcha., y precisamente una persona tenía la misión de aquello: Kanon.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones del Master Course, Rei-chan tenía la habitación, que compartía con Otoya y Tokiya, de cabeza. Pues este se movía por todos lados con cierto nerviosismo mientras se arreglaba para lo que parecía una cita.  
**-¡Llegaré tarde! ¡No puedo llegar tarde!** – Se observó en el espejo- **¡No, no se ve bien!-  
-Rei-chan…** -se acercó el pelirrojo- **¿Nos podrías decir qué sucede?  
-A-ahora no, Otoyan-** lo ignoró pasando al lado de él, para así seguir revolviendo en el armario llenando cada vez más la habitación de su ropa. Aquello ya comenzaba a colmar la paciencia de Tokiya.  
**-Kotobuki-senpai-** dijo Tokiya bloqueando el camino de Reiji. Seguido de eso estiró su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de su senpai- **Cálmese, por favor. ¿A dónde va? ¿Saldrá con una chica?  
-¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡¿En verdad?! ¡Genial, Rei-chan!** –expresó animado el guitarrista.  
**-Otoya, no digas tonterías. Los idols tenemos prohibido mantener relaciones amorosas, no apoyes a Kotobuki-senpai.  
-Ah… Perdón- **dijo desanimado mientras cruzaba sus brazos como un niño regañado.  
**-¡Esperen!** –dijo Reiji quitando con cuidado la mano de Tokiya sobre su hombro.  
**-Lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco por mi nerviosismo.**- rio con ligereza-  
**-¿Un poco?-** dijeron al unísono ambos miembros de STARISH observando el desastre de la habitación causado por Rei-chan.  
**-Ah, bueno… Está bien admito que fue demasiado mi entusiasmo.  
-¿A quién verás, Rei-chan?  
-A una vieja amiga**- sonrió para después continuar**- Seguramente la conocen… -**caminó hasta una estantería de dónde sacó una revista de espectáculos, buscó rápidamente entre las hojas para así desplegar la revista en una página…  
**-Me refiero a ella.-** musito mientras sostenía la revista con una amplia sonrisa.  
**-¡Eeeeh! ¡¿Kanon-sama?!-** expresaron sorprendidos al reconocer a la Idol de la revista, quien trabajaba en la Agencia Shining. Una idol que desde los 13 años encantaba al público con su música, hija de una concertista de piano griega y un influyente político japonés, mas este último dato se mantenía en secreto para evitar el acoso hacia su padre, así como también evitar rumores dañinos hacia la carrera de la joven quien ahora tenía 19 años.  
**-No puedo creerlo, entonces lo rumores eran ciertos-** comentó Tokiya.  
**-¿De qué hablas?** – Preguntó el pelirrojo  
**-Deberías actualizarte más, si es que trabajas en esta industria.** –Se cruzó de brazos- **No me tendrás toda la vida para sacarme información… -**suspiró resignado- **Escuché que Kanon-sama se retiraba de los escenarios para dedicarse plenamente a la composiciones, antes hacía ambas cosas a la vez, además de las cosas que un Idol hace. Pensé que ella amaba cantar, por lo que no creí fuese cierto… Pero entonces, si ella se retiró para componer, y Kotobuki senpai se reunirá con ella, quiere decir que… -** Enmudeció por unos momentos al entenderlo por completo.  
**-Así es, Tokki~**-sonrió**- K-chan vendrá aquí para continuar con el proyecto QUARTET NIGHT.-** Cerró la revista para volverla a dejar en donde estaba- **De hecho, la canción Poison Kiss, que pudieron escuchar. No estaba completa, pero la compuso ella.  
-¿No estaba completa? ¿Entonces sólo escuchamos un demo? ¡Fue increíble!-** dijo asombrado Otoya.  
**-¡K-chan es increíble!** –Afirmó el mayor de los 3.  
**-¿K-chan? Veo que ella tampoco se salvó de tus apodos… -** comentó Ichinose.  
**-A ella no le molesta que le diga así.-**hizo un puchero.  
**-En fin, esa no es razón para que actúe así, Kotobuki-senpai**- manifestó al mismo tiempo que de reojo observaba su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, cerciorándose de que su vestimenta y demás estuviesen en orden, sonrió satisfecho.  
**-Muy bien, dejaré que termines de arreglarte, Kotobuki-senpai**- le dijo y agregó**-. Otoya, ayúdame a…  
-¡Me pondré esto y esto! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me debo apresurar!-** Otoyan los había ignorado por completo eligiendo con suma rapidez su vestimenta para después cerrar de golpe la puerta hacia el baño, seguido a ello, sus compañeros escucharon el sonido de la ducha.  
**-En verdad él es…-** Tokiya presionó su puño un tanto molesto, y al voltear Reiji ya había vuelto a revolotear por toda la habitación. El pobre de Ichinose con resignación comenzó a recoger las cosas que Otoya y Reiji habían arrojado al suelo.

A esas alturas, todos los chicos de STARISH estaban conscientes de la llegada de Kanon, puesto que habían sido informados por sus senpais, con la excepción de Cecil quien se encontraba haciendo un casting para un comercial de deportes acuáticos, precisamente en la playa.

Entre tanto que al vehículo donde viajaba Kanon se detenía a unos pocos metros de la locación donde Cecil se encontraba.  
**-Detente aquí, por favor. Iré a tomar un poco de aire.  
-Sí, señorita. –**dijo el chofer.

Kanon se quitó los zapatos, y caminó por la suave arena, la playa estaba completamente solitaria a excepción de una pequeña locación dónde estaban reclutando jóvenes para un comercial de cierta marca deportiva.  
La brisa marina acariciaba gentilmente el rostro de la chica, mientras que esta extendía sus manos para que el viento la envolviera, una de las cosas que más amaba era el mar, desde niña siempre sintió atracción hacia al gran océano, era el único lugar que la hacía olvidar sus malos recuerdos, y que muchas veces la inspiró para componer y escribir canciones.  
De pronto, la chica comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones.

**Kimi to Onaji Aozora. (Bajo el mismo cielo azul que tú)**

___Las hojas vuelvan sobre el viento.  
Dejándonos cambiar un poco el camino de nuestras direcciones.  
Tú sostienes mi mano…_

_Incluso en los días cotidianos, puedo sentir la felicidad.  
Este sentimiento, nunca lo olvidaré.  
Ha comenzado a moverse como el viento, con tu voz._

_El sonreírnos el uno al otro.  
¡Qué sentimiento tan maravilloso! ¿Verdad~?  
Cuidando la velocidad de nuestros pasos._  
_En esta bondad que compartimos, se desborda el amor.  
Bajo el mismo cielo azul que Tú~___

En esos instantes, la chica era observada secretamente por Cecil, quien en su descanso había escuchado la voz de Kanon, y atraído hacia ella se quedó observándola, el curioso joven la confundió con una sirena, Cecil imaginaba ese tipo de cosas.  
**-¿Una sirena? Su voz es preciosa… Las musas me han permitido ver a una sirena. ¡Es genial!-** expresó entusiasmado.  
Kanon escuchó un murmullo tras las rocas pero Cecil se escondió a tiempo, aunque luego se sintió como un tonto al reaccionar de esa manera ¿Por qué se escondía? La chica pensó que el ruido no había sido más que su imaginación, entonces su chofer la llamó para que se fueran ya que tenía una reunión pendiente. Cecil la vio alejarse para después volver rápidamente a la locación.

En esos momentos, en la habitación que Ranmaru compartía con Ren y Masato, el senpai les estaba dando las últimas instrucciones, o más bien advertencias acerca del cómo debían recibir a Kanon.  
**-Espero les haya quedado claro, no se pasen de listos con ella**. –Observó a Ren.  
**-¿Eh? No entiendo de qué hablas Ran-Ran** –le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y dejaba a un lado una revista en cuya portada aparecía Kanon- **No nos puedes culpar si nos emociona recibir a una Idol de verdad…** -comentó con la intención de hacerlo enojar.  
**-¿Qué dijiste?** –lo observó con furia.  
**-Pues dije que…  
-Kurosaki-senpai, lo entendemos a la perfección-** Masato interrumpió a Ren para evitar una posible pelea entre sus compañeros de cuarto, realmente comenzaba a cansarlo su trabajo de intermediario entre esos dos.  
**-En lo que a mí respecta, estoy interesado en conocer a Kanon-senpai. Seguramente nos servirá mucho en nuestro camino como Idols-** afirmó con la formalidad que lo caracterizaba.  
**-Hm pues te informo que ella no viene por ustedes**- Ranmaru se cruzó de brazo.  
**-Ahora lo entiendo…** -comentó Ren mientras volvía a tomar la revista entre sus manos- **Esto se trata de un… reencuentro con el amor. ¿Verdad, Ran-Ran?**- le dijo en un tono travieso mientras cerraba un ojo.  
**-N-no sé de lo que hablas… -**intentó no sonrojarse- **¡Deja de decir estupideces!**  
**-Oh Ran-Ran… eres tan cristalino como el agua… Así que eso era, no te preocupes. No me interpondré entre ustedes. Tienes mi apoyo.-**bromeó.  
**-¡¿Q-Qué?!  
-Jinguji, ya basta-**intervino otra vez Masato- **Kurosaki-senpai, no se preocupe yo mantendré a Jinguji lejos de la señorita Kanon, puede estar tranquilo.  
-¿Tú igual, Masato? Que no se trata de eso, ella sólo es la compositora de QUARTET NIGHT.  
-¿Eh? Yo no he insinuado otra cosa, Kurosaki-senpai. O es que usted en verdad…  
-¡Es suficiente! –**Ranmaru salió indignado del lugar y con su rostro sonrojado, aunque él mismo no entendía el por qué reaccionaba así.  
**-Ah, ese Ran-Ran… Es divertido molestarlo.  
-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Jinguji.  
-Sí,sí… Lo que digas…** -observó la revista- **Es hermosa, ¿verdad? Creo que tenemos la misma edad…  
-¡Jinguji!  
-¿Qué? Sólo bromeo… Qué aguafiestas son tú y Ran-Ran.-** comentó para luego lanzarse en el sofá.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que Ai compartía con Syo y Natsuki, el pequeño senpai se encontraba como siempre sumergido en la computadora, pero su actitud era diferente a lo de otros días, sin más estaba tarareando una canción y tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora.  
**-Natsuki, ¿No crees que el senpai está actuando extraño? **–le susurró a su compañero- **Apenas nos dijo que Kanon-senpai vendría, nos dio nuestros deberes y de ahí que no nos ha hablado… Lo único que hace es tararear ¿Estará enfermo?  
-Yo creo que se ve muy lindo**- afirmó Natsuki con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con la emoción que lo caracterizaba al ver las actitudes lindas de su senpai- **Tal vez está feliz de volver a ver a Kanon-senpai. Ya la quiero conocer**- afirmó.  
**-Yo también, pero seguro la pobre Kanon-senpai ha de tener muchos problemas al tratar con alguien como el senpai.-** bromeó a su compañero.  
**-Hey, ustedes dos-** habló de pronto Ai**- ¿Qué tanto murmuran? ¿Terminaron el trabajo que les di?-** se levantó para ver lo que hacían sus kohais, pues había escuchado lo que decían.  
**-Sí, aquí está mi trabajo, Ai-chan~~-** Natsuki sonriente le pasó el informe a su senpai. Ai le dio una revisión rápida – **Muy bien, Natsuki, puedes descansar.  
-¡Okay~!  
-¿Y tú, Syo?  
-A-ah sí…- **le pasó el informe y notó que el chico le lanzaba una fría mirada.

Ai apenas vio las primeras líneas y arrojó el informe a la mesa.  
**–Hazlo de nuevo-  
-¡¿Eh?! Pero si apenas lo leíste.  
-Con eso es suficiente, hazlo de nuevo.  
-Pobre Syo-chan~-**comentó el más alto de ellos.

Pero repentinamente escucharon los gritos de Reiji por los pasillos del Master Course, así que los tres salieron de la habitación rápidamente para ver qué sucedía.  
**-¡Ya llegó! ¡Y no me avisó!** – exclamó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la entrada. Ai observó rápidamente por las ventanas y vio un automóvil con Kanon dentro de él.  
En un momento todos, con excepción de Camus y Cecil, se reunieron afuera para así recibir a su invitada quien pasaría los siguientes meses al lado de ellos.

**-¡Qué emoción!** – expresó Otoya mientras observaba expectante la llegada del automóvil, este se detuvo, y todos observaron el momento en el que Kanon se bajaba del automóvil, ella a lo lejos les dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que hacia un signo de paz con su mano en forma de saludo, los chicos la observaron hipnotizados, pero Reiji rompió el momento y salió a su encuentro.  
**-¡K-chan!** – Expresó para correr a abrazarla.  
**-¡Rei-chan!-** le respondió la chica alegremente. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Reiji la abrazara y comenzara a dar vueltas con ella **-¡R-Rei-chan, E-espera! ¡Me estoy mareando!  
**Los demás no podían creer la confianza que tenía el senpai para abrazar de ese modo a una chica, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja de enamorados.  
**-Ah perdón, perdón…-** la dejó en el suelo con cuidado.  
**-E-está bien…-** dijo mareada mientras se afirmaba de él**- Me alegra verte de nuevo, ya tengo ganas de trabajar en las canciones.  
-¡Sí! Yo también  
-¿Y los demás?- **cuestionó mientras enfocaba su vista, poco a poco el mareo desaparecía. Entonces, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Ai Mikaze.  
**-¡Ai-chan!** –expresó al momento de acercarse al chibi senpai, quien por unos segundos vio las posibles vías de escape al abrazo que le daría Kanon, ya que no quería que lo abrazara así frente a los demás, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Así que sin más, y casi de forma automática abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica**.-K-kanon-** dijo al momento en que la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza y rozaba su mejilla con la de él.  
**-Mi lindo Ai ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañé  
-¿"Mi lindo Ai"? –**cuestionó Syo en un tono burlón.  
**-Estás más lindo desde la última vez que te vi.-** le comentó la chica.  
**-A-ah, K-Kanon… Yo… -**el pobre Ai comenzaba a sonrojarse por el abrazo de la chica- **Estoy bien. T-te extrañé… Pero… ¿P-podrías soltarme?-** Ai no pudo soportarlo más, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas. Mientras que Syo a lo lejos se burlaba, en cambio Nat-chan observaba encantado la escena.

**-Ah, lo siento…** -lo soltó y le arregló las ropas. Después volteó a ver a Ranmaru quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Ai.  
**-Cuánto tiempo, Ranmaru**- le sonrió mientras hacia una ligera reverencia  
**-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, Kanon**- repitió el mismo gesto.  
**-Ya espero trabajar en las canciones contigo**.-le sonrió  
**-Sí, y-yo también**- afirmó Ran-Ran.  
Los demás se extrañaron que el saludo entre ellos dos fuese más formal que el que les acababa de dar a Reiji y Ai.  
**-Pobre Ran-Ran, de seguro quería un abrazo**- le murmuró Ren a Masato. En ese instante a Ranmaru se le marcó una vena de disgusto en su frente mientras empuñaba su puño derecho. Kanon notó eso e intervino.  
**-¡Ah! Tú debes ser el hermano pequeño de Seishi-kun**- observó a Ren.  
**-¿Seishi-kun?-** le cuestionó bastante divertido, era la primera vez que escuchaba un apodo para su hermano, Seishirou _Jinguji_, el heredero del grupo financiero de su familia.  
-**Sí, lo soy…-** se le acercó- **No sabía que mi hermano tuviese tan buen gusto para escoger a sus amistades… – **tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y la beso**- Ren Jinguji para servirla… Kanon-senpai-** dijo aquello con un tono seductor.  
**-Eres tal cual me dijo Seishi-kun-** sonrió- **Bueno, no sé si seremos tan buenos amigos, pero he trabajado bastante con tu familia, como Idol en muchos de sus eventos. Pero el llamarlo Seishirou se me hacía un tanto frío, así que le pedí el permiso de llamarlo Seishi, él no tuvo problemas con ello.  
-Pues claro que no los tuvo… **- Afirmó Ren de forma traviesa.

Y así, Kanon fue saludando uno a uno a los miembros de STARISH. Felicitó a Tokiya por su decisión de unirse a STARISH, aunque admitió ser una fan de Hayato, pero que le alegraba que por fin fuese conocido por su nombre, se emocionó al conocer a Otoya y le comentó que le recordaba a cierto Idol a quien ella admiraba, pero no lo dije quién. Masato le comentó que conocía y admiraba el trabajo de su madre, quien era concertista de piano, entre otros instrumentos, ella le agradeció por el gesto. También saludo a Natsuki y Syo, a ambos les pidió paciencia con Ai, que en el fondo era un lindo chico. También buscó con la mirada a Ringo y a Ryuuya, pero ambos habían salido por compromisos de trabajo, ella deseaba verlos también. También buscó con la mirada a Camus pero no lo vio… Entonces Cecil apareció…

**-¡Eh! ¡Es la sirena!** – Dijo de pronto Cecil al ver a Kanon  
**-¿Sirena? –** se cuestionaron todos  
**-Ah, d-digo… Yo… -** no sabía cómo explicarlo.  
**-Tú debes ser Cecil Aijima, el kohai de Camus, ¿verdad?** –Kanon se acercó al chico y estrechó su mano con él en forma de saludo- **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kanon  
-Ah, Mucho gusto**- Cecil recibió la mano de la chica, pero en vez de estrecharla, se la besó como el príncipe de Agnapolis que era. –**Me alegra conocerla, Kanon-senpai. ¿Camus-senpai le habló de mí?  
-N-no… De hecho Rei-chan lo hizo…  
-Ah, ya veo…-** Cecil la miró un tanto curioso, notó una ligera incomodidad en ella al nombrar a Camus  
**-Bueno, ha sido un lindo encuentro. Pero debemos mostrarte tu habitación, y ayudar con las maletas. ¡Vamos chicos!**-los animó Rei-chan quienes lo siguieron para sacar las maletas del automóvil.  
En ese instante, Kanon se sintió observada y llevó su mirada hacia las ventanas del segundo piso de la mansión, entonces vio a Camus quien la miraba sin ninguna expresión especial en su rostro, Kanon lo observó por unos segundos, luego Camus cerró las cortinas tras él como si nada. La sonrisa de Kanon se había borrado.  
**-¡Vamos, K-chan! Te mostraremos tu habitación**- le dijo Rei-chan sorprendiéndola.  
**-A-ah ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!** –manifestó aliviada pensando en que nadie había visto nada. Pero se equivocaba, Cecil lo había visto todo, quedando completamente intrigado ¿Qué había pasado entre Kanon y Camus? ¿Por qué su senpai no la había recibido como sus demás compañeros? Esas eran las dudas que habían quedado en el curioso príncipe, pero ya tendría tiempo de hallarles una respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Dejo el capítulo 2 de mi fic n3n

**Capítulo 2 Bajo el mismo cielo azul que tú (Segunda Parte)**

Después de recibir a Kanon, los chicos la ayudaron con la mudanza, ella se sentía emocionada al estar rodeada de tan lindos y amables chicos, quienes mientras la ayudaban, aprovechaban de hacerle preguntas acerca de su carrera de Idol, Kanon enternecida les relataba sus experiencias, y aunque por más que tratase que la trataran con más familiaridad, los chicos todavía no se acostumbraban.  
Kanon esperaba pasar un tiempo al lado de Haruka, ya que la admiraba como compositora de STARISH, pero Nanami se había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que la vio, debido a que Haruka visitaba a Tomo-chan durante el tiempo en que ella fue su senpai. Pero las cosas no estaban del todo mal, se sentía emocionada ante las sorpresas que le esperaban al lado de QUARTET NIGHT.

**-Bueno, creo que eso es todo.-** afirmó Rei-chan mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente y veía satisfecho los frutos de su trabajo, la habitación de Kanon estaba lista.  
**-Muchas gracias, chicos. Todos son muy lindos por ayudarme-** les sonrió a los príncipes que la rodeaban, ellos correspondieron su gesto, y después se retiraron, quedando sólo los chicos de QUARTET NIGHT.  
**-Kanon, no te olvides que debemos reunirnos en la Sala de Música dentro de poco.-** le recordó Ai.  
**-Claro, sólo tengo que ordenar unas cosas y me reuniré con ustedes.  
-Ah, pero Muy-chan tal parece que tiene una grabación qué hacer. No creo que se reúna con nosotros- **comunicó Reiji.  
**-¿Y qué importa? Ni que fuese tan importante el "Señor Conde"** – le respondió Ran-Ran-  
**-B-bueno, si tiene trabajo no se puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?-** comentó Kanon y agregó- **De todos modos, quiero reunirme con ustedes, chicos. Ya después actualizaremos a Camus**.  
**-¡Esta bien, K-chan! ¡Uh! Ya extrañaba decir ese nombre-** Reiji extendió sus brazos con la intención de abrazar pero Ai se interpuso bloqueándole el camino con su mano.  
**-¿No crees que ya fueron muchos abrazos? Déjala tranquila por un momento.**  
**-Ya madura Reiji… ¡Tsk!-** le dijo Ran-Ran.  
**-Buh, ustedes dos no son nada lindos…-** Dijo mientras retiraba la mano de Ai de su cara.  
**-En verdad, me alegra estar aquí-** comentó Kanon**.- ¡Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte! **- manifiesto al mismo tiempo que posaba ambas manos sobre su pecho mostrándoles una serena sonrisa. Los chicos recibieron las palabras de su amiga con agrado.  
**-Está bien, te dejaremos un momento tranquila. No te tardes, K-chan**- le dijo Reiji para luego salir de la habitación junto con sus compañeros.

Una vez sola, Kanon movió unas cajas en las que estaba todo su material de trabajo. Pero, al levantar una de ellas, una carpeta cayó al suelo. La chica enseguida tomó el documento entre sus manos y revisó su contenido – ¡**Rayos! Son las partituras para Camus, se me olvidó enviárselas…-** Kanon había escrito la canción de Camus antes que los demás. Su relación con él era muy difícil, porque lo tuvo la idea de enviarle su canción por e-mail, para así no retrasarse con las canciones de los demás chicos. En esa carpeta estaban todas las posibles canciones para Myu-chan en caso de que la primera no le gustara- **No tengo más opción que entregarle la carpeta personalmente…-** se lamentó, no deseaba verlo, mucho menos después de que ni siquiera le dio la bienvenida. Pero no sabía en qué habitación se alojaba y no deseada pedirle ayuda a los demás senpais, no quería preocuparlos ya que ellos estaban conscientes de que Kanon y Camus no se llevaban bien.

Al final la chica tomó valor y salió de la habitación junto con la carpeta esperando encontrar a algún miembro de STARISH que le indicara en dónde se encontraba la habitación que Camus compartía con Cecil, afortunadamente encontró a Otoya a quien le pidió ayuda, el alegre joven inmediatamente le indicó por donde estaba, y se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó, era algo que tenía que hacer por sí misma.

Kanon siguió las instrucciones que le había dado Otoya, llegando así hasta la puerta de la habitación de Camus, alzó su puño para golpearla pero se detuvo a milímetros de ella.  
**-¿Qué rayos te sucede, Kanon? Sólo es Camus… -**murmuró para sí-** ¿Desde cuándo tienes "Camusfobia"? ¿Eso existe? ¿Por qué rayos hablo conmigo misma? **– Suspiró resignada**- Esto es ridículo… Le entrego los documentos y me largo-** Pero entonces recordó el rostro inexpresivo de Camus observándola desde la ventana**- Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar… Qué grosero**- se quejó- **¿Y si le dejo la carpeta por debajo de la puerta? No, no… ¡No puedo hacer eso!-** expresó molesta.  
Cecil en esos momentos vio a la senpai frente a la puerta haciendo toda clase de gestos extraños, que le parecieron bastante divertidos, entonces quiso saludarla.

**- ¡Kanon-senpai!-** exclamó animado. Pero eso simplemente la asustó. Kanon sorprendida soltó la carpeta y todos los papeles dentro de ella volaron frente a sus ojos.  
**-Cecil… ¡Me asustaste!-** se llevó su mano hacia su corazón mientras se afirmaba de la puerta.  
**-¡Lo lamento!- **se le acercó.  
**-Está bien… -** la chica se agachó a recoger los papeles y Cecil hizo lo mismo para ayudarla.  
**-Kanon-senpai… ¿Qué hacía parada de esa manera en la puerta? ¿Quiere hablar con mi senpai? ¿Le tiene miedo? ¿Por qué? **– el Idol la bombardeó con preguntas.  
**-V-veo que haces muchas preguntas…-**rio nerviosa mientras recogía los papeles, sólo faltaba uno. Pero ella y Cecil se acercaron al mismo tiempo a recoger dicho papel que chocaron sus cabezas.  
**- ¡Mi cabeza!  
-¡Perdón! ¿Está herida?**  
**-¡Estoy bien! Tranquilo… Tienes una cabeza muy dura…** -le comentó para luego comenzar a reír.  
**-Y no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas… Pero yo no le tengo miedo a Camus.**- le aclaró.  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y Camus asomó puesto que escuchó los ruidos que ambos chicos hacían  
**-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, Aijima? –**observó al chico pero notó a Kanon en el suelo**- Ah, Koizumi… ¿Qué haces allí?...**-le cuestionó mientras alzaba con extrañeza sus cejas.  
**-Pues hablo con las hormigas… -**contestó con sarcasmo**- ¿Pues qué no ves? Recojo unos papeles…** - Cecil se quedó de piedra por el cambio de actitud de la chica, pero se reincorporó y la ayudó a levantarse.  
**-Como sea… ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-También me alegra verte… No es necesario que me des la bienvenida. Vine a dejar unos papeles.  
-Bienvenida, Koizumi… –** le dijo con un tono ácido y agregó- **Ya que estás aquí, deseo hablar contigo ¿Gustas pasar?**  
**-Está bien**- dijo con un aire engrandecido y entró. Cecil no entendía nada.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Cecil se encargó de abrirle una silla a Kanon para que se sentara y se sentó a su lado. Mientras que Camus tomaba de su escrito la partitura que Kanon le había enviado.  
**-Y bien… ¿De qué se trata?**  
**-Es sobre tu canción…** -dejó la hoja bruscamente en la mesa- **Realmente crees que puedo escribir una letra con esto, ¿Es una broma?  
-¿Qué? Me tomó días hacer esa partitura…** -manifestó ofendida.  
**-Pues vaya desperdicio de tiempo… ¿Has perdido el toque?** –le contestó tajante.  
**-Por fortuna sabía que reaccionarías así…** -se contuvo**- Así que vine preparada…** -Kanon le entregó el folio con las demás partituras, 8 en total.  
**-Ninguna me sirve**-dijo a los minutos de revisarlas y le devolvió el folio.  
**-¿Qué?-** Kanon la dejó a un lado, entonces Cecil las revisó.  
**-¡Camus, las partituras de Kanon-senpai son geniales! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no sirven?!-¡Metete en tus propios asunto, Aijima!**  
**-Realmente estoy harta de tu actitud **–la chica se levantó**- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Me desvelado haciendo estas canciones para ti. He cancelado todos mis planes, para estar aquí. Y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de reunirte conmigo-** le reclamó y continuo- **Todos cancelaron sus citas. Camus, yo congelé mi carrera de Idol por estar aquí.  
**-**Nadie te obligó a hacerlo, no puedes culparme si has perdido tu toque como compositora.-**se cruzó de brazos**- De todos modos, no tuve opción de cancelarlas.  
-¿Qué no tuviste opción? ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado estar aquí?** –Camus simplemente se le quedo viendo como si no le importaran sus palabras, un frio e incómodo silencio se manifestó por segundos en el lugar, Kanon ya no podía controlar la ira que sentía.

**-¡Ya estoy harta!-**golpeó la mesa con su mano izquierda. –**Camus, en verdad… ¡Tú eres un…!-** repentinamente la chica sintió una fuerte clavada en su mano izquierda, la cual subió hasta su corazón, sostuvo su pecho mientras intentaba reprimir esa molesta clavada, pero iba en aumento.  
**-¡Kanon-senpai! **–Exclamó Cecil- **¿Se encuentra, bien? –** la sostuvo. **– ¡¿Ya ves lo que haces, Camus?!-**

**-E-estoy bien…** -mientras jadeaba. Camus se levantó par auxiliarla.  
**-Koizumi ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos ataques?-** Se disponía a revisarla, pues podría tratarse de algo grave.  
**-¡No me toques!-** le golpeó su mano- **¡Estoy bien!-** Kanon se reincorporó como pudo y salió de prisa de la habitación.

**-¡Kanon-senpai! –**Cecil la siguió. **– ¡Kanon-senpai! ¡Espere, por favor!  
-Necesito aire…  
-¡S-sí!  
**Cecil la llevó con cuidado hasta una de las salidas del patio trasero la mansión, para que así respirase aire fresco. Allí se sentaron a los pies de una escalinata.  
-**Perdóname, Cecil…** - dijo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared –**No debiste ver eso –**agregó.  
**-No se preocupe… A-aunque realmente me sorprendió… -** Admitió y tomó delicadamente a la chica para apoyar la cabeza de Kanon en su pecho**- S-será mejor que se apoye en mí, la pared es fría y dura.-** le dijo un poco nervioso.  
-**Gracias, eres muy gentil…** **Lo siento mucho… Fallé como senpai, te di un mal ejemplo… -**siguió disculpándose**- Pero es que yo…-** observó su mano izquierda cubierta por un guante, en la cual podía sentir un hormigueo.  
**-Camus también me desespera, no se preocupe.-** le dijo en un tono enfadado.  
**-No está bien que hables mal de tu senpai.-** hizo una pausa y continúo- **Sé que es ridículo que te lo diga… Después de lo que viste, pero eso es entre él y yo…  
-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?**  
**-No puedo decirlo… No deseo hablar de eso…  
-Estoy seguro de que si se desahoga, el dolor desaparecerá.  
-¿No dices eso para que te cuente? Veo que eres un chico muy curioso**- rio ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco.  
**-¡N-no! Yo quiero ayudar a Kanon-senpai  
-Pero si me acabas de conocer  
-No, yo siento que ya la conozco de antes… Sé que Kanon-senpai es una buena persona, lo puedo ver.  
-¿Conocernos de antes?... Suena interesante…  
-¿Entonces me dirá? –**le cuestionó emocionado**.  
-No~- **contestó en un tono divertido.**  
-Buh~ - **Cecil hizo un puchero pues pensó que Kanon le contaría, realmente quería saberlo. Pero lo dicho a Kanon no era una mentira, él en verdad sintió una especie de Deja Vu cuándo la vio y escuchó cantar. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Cecil decidió dejarla descansar, la observó de cerca y pudo apreciar un poco más su belleza, se sonrojó levemente y sacudió su cabeza, su corazón le pertenecía a Nanami, no debía mirar más de la cuenta a Kanon, quién podría ser su hermana mayor. Pero el tenerla descansando tan cerca, lo ponía nervioso, tanto que rogaba a las musas que detuvieran los latidos de su corazón, para que Kanon no llegara a pensar mal de él.

**-Cecil…-** dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio  
**-¿Q-qué sucede, Kanon-senpai?-** contestó nervioso pues pensaba que se había dado cuenta de los latidos de su corazón.  
**-¿Odiarías a alguien que ha confesado sus sentimientos?  
-¿Eh?... Yo…-** Antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta logró escuchar los pasos de los senpais, quienes buscaban a Kanon.  
**-¡K-chan! –**exclamó Reiji corriendo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al notar la "romántica" escena.  
**-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-** cuestionó Ranmaru con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Ai sólo miraba la escena sin hacer comentario alguno.  
**-¡N-no es lo que p-piensan!-** el pobre Cecil entró en pánico.  
**-Tranquilos-** dijo Kanon para después sentarse**- Sólo me dejó descansar mientras se me pasaba el mareo-** los miró disgustada.  
**-Camus nos dijo que tuviste un ataque cardíaco… O algo parecido…-** dijo Ai con preocupación.  
**-Sólo fueron unas clavadas… Nada importante…-**desvió su mirada.  
**-De todas formas, hemos llamado a un médico para que te revise. Así que vamos**- le dijo Reiji en un tono más serio.  
**-Dije que estoy bien… Me quedaré aquí  
-Ya es suficiente**- Ranmaru se le acercó, y para sorpresa de todos. Tomó a Kanon en sus brazos  
**-¡Ran-Ran!** – dijo sorprendido Reiji.  
**-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Bájame!  
-Silencio, n-no creas que me gusta hacer esto…  
-Bueno, será mejor que la lleves, necesita ser revisada- **Le indicó Ai.  
Entonces Ranmaru seguido por Reiji entraron en la mansión con Kanon, quien le exigía a Ranmaru que la bajara.  
Ai se quedó viendo a Cecil por unos segundos, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero sin decir nada se retiró, parecía molesto. Pero Cecil no lo notó, el príncipe estaba pensativo ante la pregunta que le había hecho Kanon.- **¿Qué habrá querido decir?... Tal vez… -**se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- **No ¡No puede ser!-** sacudió su cabeza, no podía ordenar sus ideas, se reincorporó rápidamente y entró a la mansión.  
Mientras que Kanon ya se encontraba en su habitación siendo revisada por un médico en compañía de Rei-chan.  
**-Bueno, no veo nada anormal en el corazón de la señorita. ¿Desde cuándo lleva sintiendo esas clavadas?  
-Desde que llegue…  
-¿Ha tenido algún disgusto últimamente?  
-Eh… Yo –**observó a Rei-chan**-… A-algo así…-** desvió su mirada. Sabía que el senpai la interrogaría.  
**-Pues seguramente ante el estrés y los enfados, su cuerpo reaccionó así, procure descansar por este día, y no pasar malos ratos. Pero es preferible que se haga unos exámenes de rutina. Así estaremos más tranquilos, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Si como usted diga, doctor. Muchas gracias**  
Luego el médico se despidió de ambos dejando la habitación. Reiji cerró la puerta y la miró serio por unos momentos, Kanon esperaba los regaños. Sin embargo el senpai se sentó a su lado y sorpresivamente sacudió los cabellos de la joven  
**-¿Qué pasa, K-chan? No recuerdo que fueras una chica enfermiza-**le sonrió con calidez- **Tranquila, no sé qué haya pasado ahora contigo y Myu-chan. Pero, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?  
-Lo sé, gracias Rei-chan…** -le sonrió**- A Camus no le gustaron las 8 canciones que escribí para él  
-¡Eeeh! ¿Ocho canciones? ¿Por qué escribiste ocho canciones para él?-** cuestionó sorpresivo.  
**-Tuve que hacerlo, sabía que me haría problemas… Pero dijo que no les servían. Siento que ya no puedo escribir nada para él, no sé cuáles son sus sentimientos, o qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.** –Apretó sus puños envolviéndolos con las sábanas.- **En cambio… Ya tengo las melodías de ustedes 3 en mi cabeza. No dejan de resonar pidiéndome escribirlas. Pero cuando Pienso en Camus… No veo nada… Es frustrante...  
-Pero alguna vez se llevaron bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no recuerdas al Myu-chan de aquella vez?  
-No puedo recordar eso… Ni siquiera era él, estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo sé que al menos él dejo que vieras una parte real de él.  
-No lo sé, Rei-chan. No me hace bien recordar.  
-Pues tendrás que hacer algo, no puedes detenerte, K-chan**-colocó gentilmente su mano en la mejilla de Kanon**- ¡Animo! No puedes rendirte.**  
**-R-Rei-chan…** -miró por unos segundos los sinceros ojos de su compañero que intentaban animarla- **Tienes razón, no puedo darme por vencida ¡Muchas gracias, Rei-chan!-** lo abrazó. El senpai correspondió su abrazo, pero unos latidos pronto invadieron el corazón de Reiji, algo le decía que debía soltar a Kanon pero sus brazos no respondían, por algún motivo no quería dejar de sentir la calidez de la chica.  
**-Extrañaba poder abrazarte…-** confesó de repente**.-D-digo… Y-ya sabes… Estar juntos…** -intentó arreglar sus palabras**- N-no esa no es la palabra… Es… es… -**Kanon colocó su dedo índice en la boca de Reiji quien comenzaba a sonrojarse.  
**-Te entiendo, yo también te extrañé**- le sonrió y se separó de él poniéndose rápidamente de pie- **C-creo que es mejor que me relaje tocando la guitarra**.-comentó mientras iba al otro lado de la habitación por su instrumento.  
**-¿Eh? S-si la guitarra es lo mejor ¿verdad?-**comenzó a reír nerviosamente para luego sacudir el cuello de su camiseta ya que estaba acalorado… -**Deberías abrir una ventana, hace calor aquí.-**  
**-Pero si están abiertas…-** le indicó mientras parecía buscar algo.  
**-A-ah… Y-ya veo…** -reía con nerviosos mientras imploraba a los cielos que la tierra se partiera en dos y se lo tragara.  
**-¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvidaron mis cuerdas de repuesto! ¡Tendré que comprar más!-** se lamentó la chica- **Pero, espera… Tu kohai, Otoya ¿El toca la guitarra, verdad?-  
-¡Así es! Iré a pedirles una si quieres. ¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!-**tenía que buscar cualquier excusa para salir de esa habitación, por lo que salió de prisa sin esperar la respuesta de su compañera. Reiji normalmente era quien controlaba la situación frente a una mujer, pero con Kanon no podía hacerlo, se quedaba en blanco, tenía que contenerse. El pobre Rei-chan quedó sorprendido… No se había sentido tan incómodo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
**-Rei-chan…-** musitó al ver al chico salir con prisa de la habitación, las mejillas de la chica también estaban sonrojadas.

Pasaron más de 20 minutos y Reiji no volvía con las cuerdas para Kanon, por lo que decidió buscar a Reiji y ver lo que había pasado. No tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar la habitación del Team Natural, pues estaba al principio de las habitaciones de los hombres. Una vez allí llamó a la puerta, esta fue abierta por Tokiya  
**-Koizumi-senpai ¿Qué sucede?  
-Disculpa las molestias, Ichinose-kun, pero busco a Rei-chan  
-Kotobui-senpai no está  
-De todos modos, ¿puedo pasar? También busco a Ittoki-kun.  
-B-bueno… Yo…- **el formal chico no creía muy correcto dejar que una chica entrara en la habitación. De alguna forma el que fuera Kanon, lo ponía algo más nervioso.  
**-¿Qué sucede, Tokiya? –**El pelirrojo hizo a un lado a su compañero logrando ver a Kanon- **¡Koizumi-san! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Pasa, pasa!** -le abrió la puerta haciendo a un lado a su compañero que parecía molesto por la imprudencia del pelirrojo, a Kanon le divirtió aquella escena y entró en la habitación.  
**-Con permiso…-** observó el lugar viendo que gran parte de la habitación había sido decorada por Reiji**- Vaya, Rei-chan parece haber invadido este lugar, me recuerda a su casa…** - luego desvió su mirada hacia unas literas juntas, nada lujosas como la cama en dónde descansaba Rei-chan- **¿Ustedes duermen allí?-** los chicos asintieron con la cabeza**- Es el colmo del abuso, no recuerdo haber tenido a Tomochika viviendo así conmigo…- s**e cruzó de brazos. **–Pero en fin… -**observó al pelirrojo**- ¿Tocas la guitarra, verdad? Necesito saber si me puedes regalar unas cuerdas, Reiji vendría por ellas, pero ya han pasado más de 20 minutos de ello…  
-¡Claro, déjame buscarlas!** –le contestó Otoya.  
**-Qué extraño, no hemos visto a Kotobuki-senpai desde que terminados de ayudarla con la mudanza, Koiziumi-senpai.**  
**-Hm… ¿A dónde habrá ido?...** –se cuestionó la chica.  
**-¡Oh, no! Ya no me quedan… Lo siento, Koizumi-san. **  
**-No te preocupes… ¿Usas mucho la guitarra, verdad?-**se acercó a las guitarras que colgaban en un rincón de la habitación**- Son hermosas… Tengo varias también, pero sólo traje 2, que son mis consentidas. No puedo creer que me olvidara de sus cuerdas… Tengo que ir a comprar, no me quedará más opción.  
-Puedo ir contigo, si quieres. También necesito comprar –**le dijo Otoya.**  
-¿En verdad? ¡Me parece bien!  
-Qué remedio, iré con ustedes**- suspiró Tokiya resignado.  
**-¿Eh? No es necesario que vengas Tokiya…  
-Claro que lo es… Sobretodo por Koizumi-senpai-** le indicó ya que había notado que su compañero comenzó a soñar despierto con la idea de salir con la Idol Kanon-sama.  
**-N-no sé de lo que hablas… Sólo iremos por unas cuerdas con Koizumi-san-**hizo un puchero, Tokiya parecía romper con sus planes.  
**-Pues me encargaré que sea así**- lo miró serio  
**-Está bien, está bien- **intervino la chica- **Iremos juntos ¡Qué emoción! **–Junto sus manos con una mirada soñadora- **¡Saldré con dos miembros de STARISH, me siento afortunada!**  
**-K-koizumi-senpai…** -expresó algo sorprendido Ichinose  
**-¡Yo también estoy emocionado por salir con Kanon-sama! ¡Divirtámonos juntos, Nee~!  
-¡Sí!  
-Sólo iremos a comprar materiales-** les recordó  
**-Sí, si…** -dijeron ambos guitarristas sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, a Tokiya le pareció ver por unos instantes a la versión femenina de Otoya, no sabía que Kanon fuese tan despreocupada. Pero horrorizado sacudió su cabeza, no quería ver esa imagen, con un Otoya era suficiente.  
**-Qué malos… Están haciendo planes sin mí-** apareció de pronto Reiji  
**-¡Rei-chan! ¿En dónde estabas?- **le reclamó Kanon.  
**-Ah… P-perdón K-chan… Pero Ai-Ai y los demás me pidieron que los acompañara a una reunión.  
-¿Una reunión?  
-Sí, por el especial del día de San Valentín  
-¿San Valentín? Pero si… ¿No falta mucho para eso?  
-No, Koizumi-san… Hoy es 12 de Febrero**-le indicó el pelirrojo.  
**-¡¿Qué?!... Vaya, estoy perdida en el tiempo  
-¿En qué consiste ese especial, Kotobuki-senpai?  
-Pues verás, Tokki~ ¡Será emocionante! Es un programa especial con Rin-chan. QUARTET NIGHT irá como invitado especial, Rin-chan les indicará a las chicas el cómo deben declararse su apasionados amor a los chicos... ¡Espero recibir muchos chocolates!  
-Chocolates… Rayos…  
-¿Qué sucede Koizumi-san?  
-¿Eh? N-nada…  
-Espero recibir un chocolate tuyo, K-chan~- **le cerró un ojo, parecía más calmado.  
**-Pues lo veo algo difícil, no creo que me dé tiempo de hacerlo.**  
**-No está obligada a hacerlo, Koizumi-senpai-**aclaró Tokiya  
**-Pero siempre les doy chocolate a mis amistades, incluso pensaba darte uno a ti  
-¿A mí?  
-Claro, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora, Tokiya –**Le sonrió- **Bueno, veré que puedo hacer.  
**-**Si Tokki no quiere chocolate, yo si-  
-No dije que no lo quisiera…  
**Entonces Reiji comenzó a molestar a Tokiya, y a discutir como siempre lo hacían a las pacientes miradas de Otoya y Kanon. Al final los cuatro decidieron salir juntos en su aventura por comprar unas cuerdas para las guitarras de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Tokiya se encargaba de recordarles el objetivo de su salida, los chicos se distraían con las cosas que veían al pasar. De alguna manera lograron llegar a una de las tiendas de música favoritas de Kanon.  
Reiji y Otoya se fueron por un lado dejando a Kanon con Tokiya.  
**-¿Qué no entienden que no vinimos a jugar**?- manifestó molesto.  
**-Déjalos… Iré por las cuerdas, no tardaré. Puedes aprovechar de comprar algo que te haga falta.  
-Sí, hay cosas que necesito. Yo tampoco tardaré- **Tokiya se alejó viendo las cosas que habían en el lugar. Mientras que Kanon se fue directo a la sección de guitarras.

Allí se entretuvo revisando guitarras y buscando las cuerdas para ella, y también para Otoya a quién Reiji distrajo jugando con los instrumentos del lugar. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura. Justo en el momento en que iba a protestar escuchó una voz familiar  
**-¡Onee-chan!-** Kanon volteó para ver quién se aferraba a ella de esa manera.  
**-¡N-nagi-chan!-** exclamó sorprendida. Pues se trataba del miembro más joven de Heavens, Nagi Mikado.  
**-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pues te vi entrar a esta tienda, así que quise saludar. ¿No puedo?** –Nagi usó su lindura para conmover a Kanon.  
**-N-no dije eso… Me alegra verte**- le revolvió el cabello.  
**-Nee~ Onee-chan… No has ido a visitarme a la Agencia…  
-Sabes que no puedo ir…** - le recordó.  
**-¿No puedes o no quieres?** –le dijo con un tono travieso.  
**-No puedo… D-de todas formas ¿Estás solo? ¿Dónde están Ootori-san y Sumeragi-kun?  
-No estoy con ellos…  
-¿Entonces estás solo?- **cuestionó preocupada, para ella un niño de 13 años no deberían andar por las calles de Tokyo sólo, menos si se trata de un Idol.  
**-No, él vino conmigo**- dijo una voz masculina tras Kanon que se le hizo muy familiar. Ella volteó de prisa y se encontró con una de las personas que no deseaba ver en esos momentos, y era la razón por la cual Nagi la trataba con tanta familiaridad, pues se trata del senpai de ambos, Rui Yagami.  
**-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad?** –el Idol de 26 años esbozó una despreocupada sonrisa esperando atento la reacción de su ex kohai. Kanon sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento ¿Cómo reaccionar ante un enemigo? ¿Cómo evitar ese encuentro?


End file.
